1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to multilayer electronic substrates, and in particular to electronic substrates having multiwall vias.
2. Background
Vias are plated holes that electrically couple conductive layers of a multilayer substrate, such as a multilayer printed circuit board substrate or a package substrate. Conventional vias have one signal path connecting different conductive layers. In a dense package design having many electrical signals, a number of connections between different conductive layers may be required, and the space occupied by vias and their associated capture pads can be enough to expand the overall size of the substrate. It would be desirable to increase electrical signal density without concomitantly increasing the space occupied by vias and their capture pads.